Conventional scales, including bathroom-type scales include three major components: the bottom pan, the scale mechanism and the upper housing. The scale mechanism is disposed in between the upper housing and the bottom pan. The bottom pan is normally attached to the upper housing by two or more springs located on opposite sides of the scale mechanism. Each spring includes a hook on each end of the spring. One hook engages the bottom pan while the other hook engages the upper housing. Each spring extends from the bottom pan to the upper housing under tension thereby attaching the bottom pan to the upper housing.
A common problem associated with the manufacture of modern bathroom scales and scales in general is the attachment of the two or more springs to the upper housing and to the bottom pan. The springs, in the relaxed state, are shorter than the distance between the upper housing and bottom pan. Because the springs used for the assembly of scales have high tension spring constants, a great deal of force is required to stretch a spring from the bottom pan up to the upper housing.
When assembling bathroom scales using conventional springs, the operator first inserts the bottom hook of each spring through a bridge located on opposite sides of the scale mechanism on the bottom pan. Then, the upper housing is placed over the scale mechanism and bottom pan. The operator then must reach through the hole in the upper housing to grasp the top hook of the spring with a long hook-shaped tool. The operator must pull the spring upward with enough force to stretch the spring and then maneuver the top hook of the spring over the bridge located on the upper housing, all without losing grasp of the spring with the hook-shaped tool or disengaging the bottom hook from the bottom pan. This process is time-consuming, awkward and requires both strength and manual dexterity to complete the process rapidly.
This procedure takes a great deal of skill because the operator must be strong enough to stretch the spring upward and dexterous enough to manipulate the top hook of the spring over the bridge of the upper housing, all with the use of an awkward hook-shaped wire tool and while overcoming the resistive tension force exerted by the spring.
Consequently, the operation of connecting the springs from the bottom pan to the upper housing limits the manufacturers' ability to increase production of the scales. By hastening this awkward process, one can increase production, lower labor costs and thereby provide a less expensive product to the consumer.
The present invention overcomes the above problem by eliminating the need to reach through a hole in the upper housing to grasp the spring with a hook-shaped tool. A new spring has been developed that is inserted through the upper housing in one motion and attached to the bottom pan and with a minimum of manual dexterity. The awkward tools of the past have been replaced with a new easy-to-use tool. The present invention provides an approved assembly process for bathroom scales and scales in general, thereby reducing labor costs and production costs.